


I Put A Spell On You.

by Mystical_Dreamer



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Dreamer/pseuds/Mystical_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know Halloween has come and gone, but this came to me when I saw the prompt on Live Journal in October, so I wrote it and posted in a couple of places and forgot about it.  But I made a promise to myself to write more and post what I write, no matter how horrible I think it is or how utterly terrifying it is for me to have others read my writing.</p>
<p>A very special thanks to the lovely, talented and supportive Dee, aka moonchilddj on LJ and LRO, for giving this a quick read for me. </p>
<p>Comments are welcome and muchly appreciated, but please be gentle with me. Only the fourth story I've written. *hides under desk*</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Halloween has come and gone, but this came to me when I saw the prompt on Live Journal in October, so I wrote it and posted in a couple of places and forgot about it. But I made a promise to myself to write more and post what I write, no matter how horrible I think it is or how utterly terrifying it is for me to have others read my writing.
> 
> A very special thanks to the lovely, talented and supportive Dee, aka moonchilddj on LJ and LRO, for giving this a quick read for me. 
> 
> Comments are welcome and muchly appreciated, but please be gentle with me. Only the fourth story I've written. *hides under desk*

 

 

*****************************

  
Reid paused, standing in the doorway of the exam room, watching as Luke wet a washcloth and hurried back to the little boy in the bed. "Shh Ethan. I know your tummy hurts, but soon Dr. Oliver is going to come in and make you all better."  
  
"Really?" Ethan sniffled softly, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Really." Luke smiled as he dabbed at Ethan's face. "He's a very good doctor and..."  
  
"Very good?" Reid snorted softly adjusting the helmet on his head. "I'm the best, Mr. Snyder. Get your facts straight."  
  
"It's Loki!" Ethan pointed, his voice soft, but his eyes shining. "Luke...look, it's Loki"  
  
Luke's smile threatened to take over his face. "I see." He laughed softly. "I didn't know Loki moonlighted as a doctor?"  
  
"Well, being a villain isn't as rewarding money wise as one would think, so I needed something to fall back on." Reid hugged the file to his chest. "So Ethan, how long has your tummy been hurting?"  
  
"Ever since Faith put a spell on me!" Ethan cried, wiping his snotty nose on the sleeve of his Iron Man costume.  
  
"Ethan, Faith didn't put a spell on you. She's not a witch. She just dressed like one for the party." Luke soothed as he glanced at Reid. "We were having a Halloween party..." he explained.  
  
"Ah. Yes. Well, I didn't think Ethan normally dressed like Iron Man," he glanced at Luke and smiled. "And I know this isn't normal dress for you." He raised an eyebrow at his Thor costume. "But I must admit I like it."  
  
He sat down next to the little boy and pressed the call button for the nurse. "So a witch put a spell on you? What did the witch say?" He listened as Ethan started to explain that Faith, the witch, took his treats from him and told him no more for the night, or he'd have a tummy ache. His attention was diverted for a few seconds when the nurse came in, and he asked for some children's Gravol and a cup of ginger ale.  
  
"But I really wanted another one, so I snitched it and then a little while later my tummy started to feel all rumbly and stuff." Ethan sniffled softly as he glanced at Luke. "She did it, Luke, right? She put a spell on me, and made me sick."  
  
Reid smiled to himself as he watched Luke tend to his little brother. "No, Ethan. You just ate too much candy tonight, right Dr. Oliver?" Luke chewed on his bottom lip, worry on his face.  
  
Reid turned his head as the door opened, and he stood up, walking over and taking the items from Nurse Taylor, who was dressed as Tinkerbell. "As much as I hate to agree with him, Mr. Snyder is right." Reid sighed "I think that last piece of candy is what made your tummy all rumbly and stuff."  
  
Ethan sniffled softly as he glanced at Luke. "So Faith didn't put a spell on me?"  
  
"No, buddy, she didn't. She just took your candy away so you wouldn't eat too much and get sick." he smiled as he brushed some hair off the little boy's forehead.  
  
"Ethan, take this. It'll help make your tummy feel better, okay?" Reid said softly as he handed the small pill to the little boy, passing him the cup of ginger ale when he was ready. "You'll be okay, but no candy for a few days, all right?" Reid ruffled the little boy's hair before he stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Dr.Oliver?" Luke called, as he hurried to stop him before he left.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Snyder?" Reid asked as he turned around to face the younger man.  
  
On an impulse, Luke leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." he whispered, looking at him from under his lashes.  
  
Reid sighed, his resolve breaking just a bit . "Faith's not the only Snyder that casts spells." he murmured as he cupped Luke's cheek. "You've had me under a spell since the second or third time I laid eyes on you...Luke."  
  
"I put a spell on you?" His brown eyes went wide, and his cheeks turned pink as he smiled. "Reid, I..."  
  
"Dr. Loki, can I go home?" Ethan asked, breaking the moment.  
  
Reid smiled as he glanced over Luke's shoulder. "Yep. But no flying. Let your brother take you home." Reid's gaze fell to Luke, and he smiled again. "Go. Take Ethan home. Coffee tomorrow? We'll talk about some things."  
  
"Yeah. Coffee tomorrow. I'll...call you, okay." Luke breathed softly.  
  
"I look forward to it, Mr. Snyder." Reid winked before he straightened his helmet and disappeared out the door. 

  
The End


End file.
